


waiting if only to be waiting

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	waiting if only to be waiting

Always seeing, sometimes hearing.  
The birds jump from branch to pavement to person to car and my eyes can focus on nothing more,  
They choose when to vibrate and hum and I am undecided of when to listen and absorb,  
Maybe, it’s nothing.

Always being, sometimes seeing.  
I am here constantly and the world takes me in but I can't do the same for it,  
There is too much to observe and not enough of me to cram life into so I find myself lonely and empty,  
Maybe, that's me.

4/11/15


End file.
